


Shakespearean Frustration

by neverending_story



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Sonnets, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_story/pseuds/neverending_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since C/Q have reached the levels of a Shakespearean tragedy, I thought I'd try to write my favorite scenes, moments past, future, or imaginary, in sonnets. I'll try to use the Shakespearean rhythmic pattern. William would've taken interest in these two, wouldn't he? ;)</p><p>NEW SONNET N.15. Season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for scenes/themes/moments are much welcomed and appreciated ;)
> 
> The first one was already published within the "Magnets" story of mine, I guess it makes sense to have it here.
> 
> The title refers to Claire's quote about C/Q at the Paley fest and so it seems it's been their motto ever since! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

There are some things I’ve always dreamt to do 

Those things I fear you’ll never understand 

To sit alone four feet across from you 

If I’d moved more I could’ve held your hand

 

No matter how my heart would fill with joy 

No matter how much love resides in me 

This is a moment when I can’t destroy 

My wish to save your soul and set you free

 

No good can happen in this fucked up world

There’s death that waits for us at every turn

Like leaves in storms we will be tossed and swirled 

Like paper in the fire we will burn

 

Just when I’d thought that this was not the time

You pulled me close and placed your lips on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Shall it be me that saves you from the harm

Shall it be me that guides you to the door 

I’ll brush your hair and slowly take your arm

And hope that you won’t suffer anymore 

 

I have the strangest feeling in my chest

It’s feeble like a tiny bird that sings 

A song of hope that puts my heart to rest

It makes me think of you; it pulls the strings 

 

Shall I now dream that you still feel the same?

I know that I’ve been blind but now I see

Those words are spreading quickly through my veins

I long for you; but now I’ll set you free

 

And suddenly there’s sunlight in the room

Perhaps a sign that you will come back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two points of view of the same moment are for t_zefir ;)

When wandering below the starry skies 

My heart beats quickly like an ancient drum

I’m still not sure if you will realize 

That love resides in me till kingdom come

 

And there’s no time no space no fear no doubt

There’s just your face; the way your lips are curved

Your eyes so shy and I can’t live without

That smile of yours; who would’ve thought it’d hurt

 

It strangely hurts to look at you this way

The only thing I want’s to hold you close 

But I’m not sure I have the right to say

These words; to dream of where our story goes

 

So I’ll just hold my breath no need of proof

Through touch our mouths will talk; and that’s our truth.

 

______________

 

I’ve never thought that I could feel such thing

Just walking through the empty streets with you

I thought I was a bird that’d lost its wing

But now I’m whole; yet still not sure what's true

 

What's true though is the feeling in my chest

I see you smile; my heart just skips a beat

And suddenly I know it’ll never rest

Till I will kiss you in this empty street

 

Still I’m not sure if you would do the same

But yet somehow I see a tiny spark

Your deep blue eyes, the beauty of your name

So who are we; two lovers in the dark?

 

And suddenly your smile is gone; I’m scared

Your lips touch mine and I just know love’s there.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting in this empty darkened room

Not knowing whether all these words are right

Perhaps the truth's I'll meet my maker soon

And all this means I'm giving up the fight

 

That night I'd kissed you in that empty street

Those lips that tasted like the sweetest wine

So tell me Carrie, could we ever meet

For one I don't believe you would be mine

 

I know it now, I know I was a fool

And you're the sane one; I'm not blaming you

Sometimes one needs to wake up and retool

With all my love I wish you'll make it through

 

I'll be the light that guides you through the dark

A beacon, always there; A tiny spark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..this is an attempt to answer the "romantic wall sex" prompt ;)

Sometimes I think what place there is for love

A rosy garden full of singing birds

Or fresh mown grass with starry skies above

A place where there's no need for any words

 

Or maybe we don't need a perfect space

I could just love you up against a wall

For all I want to see is your sweet face

To hold you close; Not worry anymore

 

You'd put your hands in mine, try not to drown

And sweetly moan my name into my ear

Our hearts our breath - the only current sound

Our temples touch; the bliss is almost here

 

And then I'd slowly take you to our bed

And we'd use kisses as the words instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Mirrors

 

I've always thought that mirrors equal time

Each day we change but without noticing

With love and time - is there a paradigm?

Still can't believe what changes time can bring

 

But this is not a mirror, it's a glass

And I see me reflected through this wall

Tears fall, heart sinks but love - that hasn't passed

But sadly I can't touch you anymore

 

So I just touch this mirror with my hand

And press my lips as if to feel yours still

And even gone I wish you'd understand

I've never ripped you out, I'll never will

 

In me, deep down, my firmly rooted part.

You've moved! It's not the end but it's the start.


	7. Chapter 7

A child is pure like flowers in the spring

Like bluebells in the forests, like a rose

The sparkles in their eyes - the truest thing

I often find myself get lost in those

 

I've never thought that I could feel such love

Sometimes it makes me sad I'd been so numb

A love so tender like the wings of doves

The sweetness in that voice that whispers - "Mom!"

 

A child just shouldn't pay for our mistakes

It should be freed from all the guilt and harm

Sleep well it's fine I'll mend it - all it takes

What could be safer than your mother's arms

 

There's also someone else I love - it's true.

I hope that one day you will love him too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by t_zefir's Target fic. So I might as well dedicate this to you! <3

Colors 

 

Red is the color of the morning sky

It's bright and shiny like the rising sun

For one I know what happens if you die

All colors cease - the world will just be done

 

The color of your lips and of your blush

Those are the colors of a pretty rose

My cheeks burn - all that beauty still so lush

Those are false glimmers and I'm used to those

 

And yet I let my guard down, I still care

What color is the color of the heart?

I kissed you just to learn if you're still there

Deep down, in me, the final missing part

 

The color of my blood spread on your face

The color of my love is this embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Before the highest towers felt like ours

Together we would rise up to the skies

We'd fly like birds with minds so clear for hours 

Not care the sun could burn our wings and eyes

 

Such highs feel great but falling hurts like hell

Now on the ground and pleading on my knees

There is a saying - only time will tell

I know a love resembling ancient trees

 

That love is deep and crawls under my skin

It spreads so slowly like the firmest roots 

A love that has a name and it is Quinn

My heart no longer fights it and disputes 

 

You're sleeping calmly - do you feel my hand?

I wish you'd come to me and love again.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a time I shot you in your arm

There was a time you shot me in the back

I nearly died so scared I did you harm

You are the reason why my shield once cracked.

 

You are the reason why I wanted to

Give up my armor and just feel again

So strong like flowers through the steel they grew

My feelings - weapons that could kill a man

 

No I won't die for I still feel them now

And it's my fault and you are not to blame

But what could end me is when I allow

To still have hopes that you might feel the same

 

A bullet that is stuck inside my heart

And now I know I'll never get you out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one tries to fill the prompt number 18 from the LJ prompt list that can be found here http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/125637.html 
> 
> Although it's probably not what the author of that prompt intended ;)

Lost and found

 

I've lost a piece of me today, a star

That guided me through all the highs and lows

You standing still, a light seen from afar,

Came back to me; my heart already knows

 

It knew it then it surely knows it now

After you kissed me upstairs in my room

And with your gentle touch just showed me how

To live again; To escape all the gloom

 

Still I'm not sure that I can love that way

With force that crosses all the continents

But after all of this - now come what may

I fear you've put your heart into my hands.

 

You smiled at me and said that you don't care

I hope it'll grow 'cos it's already there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sonnet was inspired by Frangipaniflower's wonderful story The Hedge - I tried to retell it through this sonnet, but it turned out quite cryptic in the end so I'd recommend to read Frangi's amazing story first, or after ;) And of course, kudos to Zeffy's wonderful and hilarious "naked Quinn" prompt, here: http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/129876.html which it is based on.
> 
> So, Frangi and Zeffy, this sonnet is for both of you! 
> 
> And thank you Frangi for the permission to do this!
> 
> <3

He called me late at night to help him out

_Just stop the laughing Carrie, will you please_

At first I thought he wants to talk, no doubt

_Come on, you want me begging on my knees?_

 

Ah yes, all right, a problem with a girl

_Fuck that, I'm gonna walk the streets like this_

What is this life we lead if not a whirl

_I wish that it was you, the one I kissed_

 

Oh no, don't tell me that you said my name

_I did and really can't decide what's worse_

My heart just skipped a beat - God I'm so lame

_What are you doing now - you're not my nurse!_

 

Their eyes reveal what's really in their souls

So they give in and switch off their controls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, being inspired by Laure001 and her beautiful story "Frozen" ;) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882349/chapters/15700888

There is a piece of ice that he can't see

The boy who has been condemned to the cold

Maybe that piece is you, that boy is me

And I'll keep trying till I'm really old

 

And maybe I'll succeed to get you out

By walking miles and thousands icy days

And maybe it's not really all about

Wanting to find a way out of the maze

 

Perhaps you're not that little piece of ice

But you're the only thing that keeps me warm

For now I really start to realize

That all this time that I've been fighting storms

 

My heart's been tryin' to tell me 'cos it knew

I need to find that warmth again - find you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ascloseasthis. The beauty of this chapter http://archiveofourown.org/works/7230853/chapters/18125599 inspired this.

She's melting like an iceberg at his touch

Her hands her hands her hands her hands her hands

Can't sleep not now it's suddenly too much

She knows now that she'd looked in foreign lands 

 

His eyes his eyes his eyes his eyes his eyes

Those hands are in her hair - he's everywhere

The kisses on her neck and on her thighs

Don't stop don't stop just don't you fucking dare

 

That look that look that look that look that look

I fall you rise I fall you rise I fall

He's fully broken; she's an open book

And who they are they don't know anymore

 

They're bound together but she feels she's free

And looking up at him, she thinks, _maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line I borrowed from ascloseasthis's chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoils 6.01...kind of.

Like pilgrims on a quest she travels far

And walks and falls and rises once again

Now changed; she's brave and strong - his northern star

For _him_ she fights - "I am his only friend."

 

He said he'd be her beacon and her light

Just always shining in the darkest days

And now she's that for _him_ , so hard she tries

To show him purpose, guide him through the maze.

 

He's lost at seas ; it's hard to carry on

The glimmer of the lighthouse drives him mad

It's _her_. _Just let me go! Get lost! Be gone!_

Still _there_. Things _still_ undone, unheard, unsaid.

 

 _Real life. Real love_. This place's a catacomb.

We'll make it work, she hopes; and takes him home.


End file.
